Damon Salvatore vs Edward Cullen
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: smutty LEMON one shot. Elena and Damon go to watch Breaking Dawn, but needs and wants get in the way and they never really get to finish the movie...request story


_a/n: I haven't written an original one shot in quite a while. I've been doing chapters for 'Road Trip' and writing smutty ends to 'real' scenes, and I think it's time that I come out with another new one shot, how about you guys? I am super excited about Christmas coming and all the yuletide fics that will be following the season, but for now we shall just have to wait and read whatever the muse allows me to write! This purely entreating smut meant to be read and enjoyed but by no means written for plot importance._

_p.s. I went to see Breaking Dawn this week, and I thought of this idea, because as I watched that silly excuse for a vampire (sorry Team Edward ppl out there), I couldn't help thinking about Damon, and what he would be thinking if he ever saw the movies, since he reacted to well to the books lol (think season one in Caroline's bedroom) WARNING: MOVIE SPOILERS_

_Dedicated toprincessrae91285 (hope it lives up to your expectations!)_

Elena held her breath as the lights dimmed and hugged the large bag of popcorn closer to her chest. She wasn't sure how she had ended up here, and as Damon walked up the velvet steps to meet her, two cups of soda in either hand she couldn't help worrying. Caroline had warned her about Damon's opinion on the sparkly vampire that was Edward Cullen, and yet here she was sitting with Damon in the middle of the top row waiting for the first part of Breaking Dawn to come onto the screen. He sat down next to her, a cocky smile on his lips, the smell of his leather jacket and his too tempting cologne mixed with the scent of popcorn and numerous candies being opened as mothers fought to calm their children.

She breathed in deeply, letting the smell envelop her and send her imagination flying. He leaned forward to pull his jacket off, sending even more of his scent into the air. She watched his tshirt stretch tightly across his shoulders, the low lights in the theater playing wonderful shadows over the muscles in his arms, deepening them and darkening them. When he looked back at her, the smirk was still there and she ignored the sharp thrill that ran through her from it. He kept his eyes locked on hers and reached over, his hand dipping into the bag and grabbing a handful of popcorn.

She let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding as he shoveled the popped kernels into his mouth. His tongue darted out to lick the butter and salt from his fingers, a lot more slowly than he needed to. Damon watched as her pupils dilated, giving away the cover her straight face was trying to hide her interest and arousal. She licked her lips, then brought the bottom one between her teeth as she watched his eyes darken. Maybe it was the fact they were 'alone' in a semi dark room, maybe it was the fact that they just couldn't hold out any longer but something had Damon leaning over slightly into her seat and throwing away the fear of being rejected.

Elena felt herself leaning slightly forward as well, the bag of popcorn in her arms nearly forgotten. Then the lights dimmed completely and the fangirls of the crowd began cheering as the screen faded from black to a bright opening of clouds. The sight and the sound had Damon and Elena sitting back, the moment of unabashed passion lost for now. Elena did her best to focus on the screen and watch the movie, regardless of how tempting he was just sitting beside her. She watched as a angry Jacob tore his shirt off and ran through the rain, and then as each member of the cast got their invitations to the wedding.

A few times Elena allowed her eyes to dart to the side, glancing at Damon and watching his reaction to the movie. Damon felt her watching him and did his best to pay attention to the movie. He remembered what watching the first one had been like, and still couldn't quite remember how Caroline had tricked him into it, but she had and he'd ended up enduring nearly two hours of watching this vampire prat prance around and sparkle and be angsty. Damon honestly couldn't understand the appeal that girls had to this idiot. He was self destructive and obsessed with convincing the girl that loved him that he was a monster and she should leave him.

And yet here was Damon, sitting next to the very girl he desperately wished could look at him the way that Bella looked at Edward, wished that she could overlook his past and accept that he was could be a better man. Damon considered that perhaps this Edward Cullen did have it all figured out. Pretend to be a wounded puppy so that the girl thought she had to save him. Unfortunately, Damon couldn't even toy with the idea of doing that to Elena. He was much to proud of himself and accepting of what he was. At least Elena wasn't looking up at the screen like some googly-eyed teenage girl that imagined her perfect guy to be like that. Sure, there would some days he would give anything to be human, but pretending wouldn't do any good.

It wasn't until Edward and Bella arrived on Isle Esme that he turned his body fully to look at her. "I thought we were here to watch the movie?"

"We are." Embarrassed, Elena focused her eyes back on the screen and watched as Edward carried Bella into the house.

"It seems that you find watching me more entertaining." Damon's voice was a little louder than theater etiquette allowed and he received two stern looks from mothers that seemed to be more interested in the 'dashing' vampire than their teenage daughters.

"Keep your voice down." Elena hissed in a low whisper. "Besides, I was just checking to see if you were having a miserable time."

"Hardly." He shrugged and slouched back in the chair, kicking his long legs out, thankful that they had gotten seats in the back row. "I find it quite entertaining comparing myself to this silly excuse for a vampire. I mean a guy that sparkles, please?"

Elena rolled her eyes, prepared for 'greater than' speech she assumed Damon would have prepared for such an occasion. She shrugged and watched as a terrified and excited Bella prepared herself for her first night with the vampire love of her life. Human minutes is what she called it, and Elena found that she quite liked the idea. "Women are attracted to sparkly objects." She smiled, wishing she could smirk his ass into the ground, but knowing that an attempt would only make her look ridiculous.

"So you're saying, that if I sparkled you would be all over me?" he leaned over to whisper in her ear, careful to make sure that their arms brushed and his knee gently bumped into hers.

"Hardly." She teased and pushed his face away with both hands. "Just watch the movie."

"We could make our own movie." He offered, ignoring her rejection and sliding closer to her on the seat. "I bet it would be a blockbuster."

"If you had anything to do with it, it would be a porn." She hissed and looked back to the screen where Bella was walking onto the beach, dropping her towel to reveal her naked body.

"Like this is any different."

Elena didn't say anything in response, she just watched…and continued to watch as over the course of the next few minutes they showed numerous scenes of the lovers in bed and playing chess. At one time Damon even laughed, full out laughed when Bella pranced into the room and did her best version of a sexy pose. The curiosity got the better of her, and she found herself unable to resist leaning over the arm rest and put her lips close to his ear. She gave into the temptation of breathing in his scent and was lost in the fantasies that flashed through her mind. "Is that really what having sex with a vampire is like?"

He looked over at, amusement setting his eyes to sparkle, and he leaned down to whisper back. "It's better."

The fantasies then went a little wilder and she found herself responding to the warmth of his body and the tone of his voice a little more desperately than she wanted to. They both turned to face each other in the theater, not caring if anyone was watching them. "Explain how much better."

Elena felt Damon's hand sneak onto her knee. "I'd rather show you."

"Shhh!" a woman from the row in front of them turned around and glared. "If you aren't watching then you might as well leave!"

Elena said nothing, she just sat back in her seat, half relieved when Damon pulled away and sat next to her. A few minutes passed and Elena found herself almost able to concentrate on the movie when she felt Damon's hand slip up her leg to rest on her thigh. She sucked in a breath, glancing over at him to find that his eyes were focused on the screen, his face completely straight and innocent as if he wasn't even touching her, never mind setting her body on fire and her mind reeling with possible outcomes of any future moves he could make. "What are you doing?" she whispered, realizing when he didn't turn to look at her, that she wasn't going to get any response from him.

He lightly traced his fingers back in forth over her thigh, slightly, minutely moving higher. At first it was almost impossible to notice that he was moving closer, but her body knew. She could feel the pressure of pleasure building up inside her as his fingers walked themselves between her legs. She wasn't sure if it was him that pulled her legs apart slightly, or if it was him that had moved her, but either way she felt his fingers searching for her through her jeans. She knew that she was breathing heavier than normal, she could feel her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, and he wasn't even touching her. "You see how you feel now?" he leaned over.

"Yes." Her whisper was breathless but a little loud and she cleared her suddenly dry throat.

"Tell me about it." He demanded and twisted toward her, flattening his hand against her, the gesture was simple, but intensely possessive and a highly erotic.

"I feel like I'm on fire, like the world is standing still, but spinning so fast I couldn't even stand if I wanted to. I feel desperate, and I can't help it."

Damon refused to chuckle. His cockiness would no doubt ruin her mood, and he didn't want to risk losing whatever spell had come over her to allow her to touch him like this. Maybe it was that she was just sick of holding back her attraction to him. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had sex in a good number of months, and honestly- as he felt her heat flame out to meet his hand through her jeans- he couldn't care less. "I thought you would know what sex with a vampire was like?" he nipped at the bottom of ear, laving at the slight burn of pain with his tongue. "I know you and my brother took his bed for a ride more than once."

Elena ignored his crude wording and slid down in the seat, desperate to feel him closer. She felt his middle finger press tighter against her, but it gave no relief. She shifted around a little, her body desperately searching for more friction. Having him just sit there was torture for her. "Stefan was always so gentle. Let's just say, I never woke up surrounded by feathers or broken furniture."

Damon did smirk then, he couldn't help it. "Ah, so my baby brother was less than forthcoming with you about what an incredible experience it can be."

Elena shook her head, forcing back the words her lust was threatening to say for her. Her desire was screaming at her to ask Damon to touch her, her conscious lamely reminding her that they were in a public place. Elena could imagine the two halves of her mind arguing on each side of her shoulder. _'Let him do whatever he wants to you!'-'No, she can't. They're in the middle of theater!'-'Technically they're in the back of the theater. Besides, no one is paying any attention to them.'- 'They'll be paying attention when she starts moaning in pleasure.' "Oh, will both of you shut up!" _Elena thought, and glared inwardly. "What have I been missing out on?" she asked breathless.

He smiled, all his teeth-including his fangs-shining in the light from the screen. "What you're feeling right now, imagine that intensified. Imagine you can barely breath, that your desire is all you can think about. Imagine, I'm all you can think about." As Damon continued to whisper in her ear, he moved his finger up to the button of her jeans, waiting for her to stop him.

Her breathing increased rapidly and he could hear the erratic beating of her heart, but she said nothing or did nothing to stop him. He popped the button free and carefully slid the zipper down. She turned her face into his neck and muffled her first moan when his hand worked its way in between her jeans and her underwear. They slid down in the seats together, trying to find the most comfortable angle as he teased her through the fabric of her panties. She could feel him better, but it was nowhere as good as if he was actually touching her. "More." She mumbled into his ear.

He chuckled low in his throat and turned his head, searching for her lips with his. When the first kiss began it was slow and soft, but as his hand moved under her panties she lost her last hold on the control that was keeping her back from completely letting go into the moment. It just felt too damn good to care about anything or anyone else. Damon felt Elena's whole body twitch as he teased her clit with his middle finger. He did his best to ignore his own intense need that had started burning inside him. There was no way he would be able to relieve both their pressures right now.

"I want you Elena." He growled low in her ear, and shifted up over her. "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

She nodded, her tongue battling with his in an ultimate fight for dominance. "Take me home with you." She managed out before the first waves of her orgasm rippled through her body. When the first moan slipped through her lips he covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries as she bucked up against his fingers. He channeled his vampire strength into his free hand and held her down as she rode out the final phases of pleasure. "Now Damon." She gasped, and looked up into his eyes. "Let's go now."

He nodded and pulled back from her to pull his jacket on. "Wait a minute and then follow me out." He said and walked down the stairs, ignoring the screen.

Elena watched as Bella revealed her bruised belly to Jacob, and then followed Damon out, careful to move quietly. She felt as if all the eyes in the theater were on her, and she wondered just how many of them had heard her. If she wasn't so desperate to feel it all over again, she might have been embarrassed. There would be time for that later, right now all she wanted was to be with Damon and feel everything he'd promised her. She pushed open the door that led out into the main hallway and found it practically deserted. The theater had been full, but since they were at the midnight showing, there were no other movies playing.

Elena remembered the one girl that had been running the popcorn counter and the young boy that had been taking the tickets. Surely that had found something better to do than walk around and check the hallways as everyone was in the theater being entranced by the movie. Elena felt two strong arms wrap around her, one hand cover her mouth and she held back the instinctual scream. Damon's scent enveloped her and she immediately relaxed against him, unsure what he was up to but glad to be in his arms all the same. He bent his head down and began kissing along her neck, his arms loosening from a grab to an embrace as he walked them backwards. "What are you doing?"

"Fuck going home." He murmured in her ear. "I can't wait, can you?"

She shook her head and let him lead her into one of the bathrooms. "No." she shook her head, watching him close the door and lock it.

"I hate what you do to me." He said, turning around the face her. In the next moment she found herself flattened against the wall, his body pressing against her tightly so she couldn't escape. "You make me forget everything else, forget to stay in control and think clearly. All I can picture is your face as you came for me in there, and wish that you'd been able to scream my name."

"Nothing is stopping you from trying again." She teased and fisted her hand around the neckline of his shirt. "You're the one talking and wasting time."

He laughed and moved his hands from her waist, up her shoulders to slip her jacket off. It fell to the tiled floor, and not long after, his joined it. The bathroom they were in was quite large but Elena found herself wishing they had something soft to lie on. She wasn't even going to toy with the idea of the floor, so the wall would have to suffice. "I'm sorry about this." He said, his lips and teeth teasing the skin at her neck. She could feel the tingles racing through her body as the thirst of arousal realized it wasn't quite quenched. "I fully intended the first time we made love to be a lot more romantic than a bathroom at the movie theater."

She shrugged and slipped her hands under his shirt, feeling his muscles move and flex under her fingers as she walked them up his stomach and chest, then around and down his back. Everything about him was hard and strong and solid. She'd never been more terrified and excited in her life. The two emotions along with the lust and need mixed to form a violent cocktail inside her and she found herself not caring where they were. "You can make it up to me." She gasped and his cool fingers worked her shirt up and over her head.

She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep herself quiet when he pressed her bare back against the freezing tile of the wall. "I'm going to have you Elena, here and now. I'm just not able to help it, but I promise that when we get back to the house, round two will be a whole other experience."

"Plan on breaking any headboards?" she teased, remembering how destroyed the honeymoon bedroom had looked.

"Not unless that turns you on." He smirked and let his long fingers tickle her as they trailed down her sides.

She shivered under his touch and held her breath when his fingers hooked in the front of her jeans. He hesitated for a moment and she wondered why he'd stopped, but before she could speak or open her eyes, he'd quickly tugged the already open jeans down her legs. Then his hands were all over her as his feasted with his fingers and eyes like a mad man. He'd waited forever to see her like this, and he'd imagined this scenario a hundred different ways, but never in his wildest fantasies had he ever pictured Elena willingly allowing him to take her against a wall.

She always seemed more like a rose petal and candles kinda girl, but as he slipped his fingers inside her and discovered she was already wet again, he wondered just how well he knew this girl. "Oh fuck Damon." She moaned as he touched her, his fingers moving inhumanly fast one minute and the painfully slow the next. He worked her up to heights she'd never experience before, and then back down to a tortuous frustrating that had her clawing at his chest. "Don't be mean."

"What?" his tone was deep and dark as he leaned close to her ear. "You don't like being teased?"

"The teasing in the theater was enough for one night." She said and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, tugging his hand away from her aching core. "You can play around later if you want, but right now I think we both need a little more."

She reached down between them and gently ran her hand along his hardness. Even through his jeans she could tell that he wanted her just as bad as she wanted him. "Now who's being mean?" he tossed back, pulling his shirt over his head.

She reached back to unhook her bra and watched his eyes as the black lace fell to the floor. She hadn't exactly planned for anything to happen tonight, but instinct had her dressing for the occasion of being with Damon ever since the beginning of summer. She hadn't really even realized it until Caroline had started teasing her about wearing all the lingerie. His eyes roamed over her body slowly, savoring the sight of her and memorizing every curve, every line, every shadow. "See anything you like?" she teased, stepping toward him slightly.

His hands clenched tightly on her hips as he tugged her close, then backed her roughly against the wall once more. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"Drive you crazy." She smiled up at him.

"You've been doing that every day since the moment I set my eyes on you."

"Then you should know the feeling by now." Perhaps she could smirk after all.

He growled and closed the sliver of distance between them, his fingers hooking in the straps of her panties. "You're tempting the beast in me Elena. I'm trying very hard here to control myself."

"I thought you were going to show me what sex with a vampire was like? I don't want you to be calm and controlled. Maybe I want to see the beast."

"You don't know what you're asking." He warned, tugging on the straps.

"Show me then." Her eyes dared him and she pursued her lips, preparing herself for whatever an unleashed Damon would do to her. The adrenaline from the excitement of what they were doing rushed through her blood.

Damon could practically taste it on his tongue as he leaned in close to her neck. His lips trailed from the spot he was planning to bite, up to her ear. He sucked her lobe between his teeth and nibbled lightly before tearing her panties in two. She gasped, and grabbed his arms, her nails digging into his biceps. "Remember you asked for this." He whispered and let his hand slip between them.

As he slid one finger inside her, his free hand undoing his jeans and pushing them down until they fell to the ground. Elena could feel the heat radiating from his body against hers and knew he was completely bare for her now. His fingers worked faster inside her, waiting for her to be at the proper level of arousal before he gave into what they both wanted. She began to moan and twist her body over and around his fingers. When he felt the first pulse of her tightening, he slipped out and pulled her legs up around his waist. She whimpered into his kiss, the displeased sound soon turning to a pleasured gasp when she was suddenly full again.

Damon gritted his teeth as she tightened around him almost immediately. He'd never felt more alive in his life, more completely joined to another person. "Faster Damon." She managed to get out before the sensations took over and she lost the words.

He complied and began to move faster, slipping his hands under her to cup her ass. He squeezed lightly and bit into her shoulder, the beast still mostly at bay. She moaned and writhed under him, pressing her hips into his as best she could. "What do you want?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"Deeper." She moaned and clung to his shoulders. "More. Just, more."

He smirked and thrust into her harder, then hooked his hands in her knees and pressed her tighter against the wall. When he lifted her legs, just slightly she gasped. The all new angle was rough on her back as the unsmooth tiles scratched, but the familiar tingling that came before the orgasm began to rip through her. Damon felt her tighten violently around him, and as his fangs slid into place, he knew he'd lost the last string of control. He bent his head, the last thing he heard before the rush of blood in her veins was her pleased moan as he fangs sunk into her.

He moved at an incredibly fast pace, rocking her into the wall and half hoping that she would be sore afterwards just to prove that he'd been right to warn her. His unyielding need to please her took over then and she slowed slightly, desperate to hear her crying out his name. She shivered under him as his name slipped from her lips repeatedly. "Come for me Elena." He hissed before plunging back into her, again and again.

He hadn't sated his thirst for her blood yet and as they rode out the final lap together, he drank a little more, knowing that he would never be tire of the taste or feel of her. When they were both sated and simply too exhausted to keep standing, Damon slowly lowered them to floor where their pile of clothes created a nice cover from the cold floor. She collapsed against his sweat slicked body almost immediately and clung to him desperately. "That was…incredible."

"You weren't so bad either." He admitted and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "What do you say we get dressed and go home for a shower?"

She nodded slowly, but didn't move. "In a minute, I'm not quite recovered yet."

He smirked and tilted her chin up so he could look at her. "We're going to do round two my way Elena." He promised.

"And what does that mean?" her eyes twinkled in the dim bathroom light, and he remembered the way she looked in the theater when he'd first touched her.

"That, you are just going to have to wait and see." The _eye _thing sent her seemingly frayed nerves to sizzling again and her exhausted body seemed to find a second wind. "Well we better get dressed then." She smiled and pulled him up with her. "Oh Damon?"

He looked up as she tugged her jeans back on, sans torn underwear. "Yes?"

"I'm really glad you don't sparkle."

He laughed and handed over her shirt. "I'm really glad you don't want me to sparkle."

_a/n: so, as I said before this is purely smut for entertaining purposes. I also realize the characters aren't exactly themselves in all this, but I hope it was enjoyable for you all the same. Besides, who could really resist Damon Salvatore in leather jacket in a dark movie theater? I know I couldn't ;) hehe review please!_


End file.
